Chaos Kin
The 'Chaos Kin '(混沌の遣い Konton no Tsukai) is a malevolent, parasitic creature that serves as an antagonist in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It feeds on souls and can control the mind of its victims. It is unaffiliated with any of the armies. It desires to create chaos wherever it goes, hence its name. Characteristics Physical Appearance The Chaos Kin is a six-legged insectoid creature that appears to be a fusion of a spider, a scorpion, and a moth. It has a single eye on its head and no visible mouth. Its body is round, and it has green, furry wings. The Chaos Kin's tail has a hook on the end, which it uses to steal souls. Abilities The Chaos Kin has the ability to consume the soul of its victim. As stated by Viridi, the Chaos Kin takes its victims back to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and slowly consumes their souls. It also has the ability to control the owner of its victim's soul, such as how it controlled Palutena. The Chaos Kin also has the ability to replicate itself and others, though doing so weakens it. It can also turn invisible to elude opponents. The Chaos Kin can use its tail to cleave a hole into the Chaos Vortex. The Chaos Kin's powers also allow it to survive even after being defeated, and can possess others to restore itself to full power. Personality While the Chaos Kin has not shown much of a personality, The Chaos Kin proves to be one of the more evil characters in the game. Unlike Hades and Medusa who are driven by a lust for power or vengeance, the Chaos Kin is driven by a singular desire to spread anarchy. it has shown intelligence by possessing Palutena and using her to turn Pit into a ring. Its intelligence is also shown during the battle with Palutena when it uses her as a shield to defend against Pit. Also, according to Hades, it has developed a grudge against Viridi for imprisoning it in the Lunar Sanctum. It also seems to be somewhat patient as it waited until the end of the Aurum before making its move, adding to its intelligence. Idol Descriptions Chaos Kin An evil being whose strange power may even surpass that of the gods. It is mindless, only possessing the desire to cause disorder and disaster. Long sealed in the Lunar Sanctum, the Chaos Kin is suddenly free to spread anarchy. Chaos Kin and Palutena The Chaos Kin binds Palutena to its will, manipulating her form like a foul puppet. By doing so, the Chaos Kin simultaneously shields itself and forces Pit to attack the very goddess he serves. Chaos Kin (Ash) History Kid Icarus: Uprising Little is known about the Chaos Kin's origins, but prior to the events of the game, it was defeated by Palutena and was imprisoned by Viridi in the Lunar Sanctum. However, when Pit defeated Arlon and destroyed the Sanctum, he unknowingly set the Chaos Kin free. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, the Chaos Kin made its move and possessed Palutena, using her to attack the humans while sealing Pit's soul away into a ring to keep him out of the way and use his souless body to spearhead the attack. Three years later, Pit, with Magnus' help, regained his body and used the Lightning Chariot to break the force field surrounding her temple. Pit then confronted the possessed Palutena and managed to break the Chaos Kin's control. But before they could celebrate, the Chaos Kin steals Palutena's soul and escapes into the Chaos Vortex with Pit and Dark Pit in pursuit. After a strenuous showdown, the two angels managed to defeat the Chaos Kin. However, it uses the last of its strength to possess Dark Pit, causing him to fall off the platform. Pit, after begging Viridi to help him fly, manages to save Dark Pit, but is gravely injured along with his burned wings. The Chaos Kin is assumed to have died but it is unknown if this is for sure. Trivia *The Chaos Kin can create a type of monster called Shadow Pit, which looks exactly like Pit but engulfed in shadows. They possess all of Pit's abilities and either one of four of his weapons; blade, palm, cannon, or orbitars. However, they lack Pit's blessings and experience in battle. They are featured in chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex. *Chaos Kin's realm and Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit share some of the same, but unusual, qualities. *When asked why the sanctum was built, Arlon refuses to answer. The entire situation with Chaos Kin could have been avoided if Pit and Palutena were told the truth from the start, however if that happened Dark Pit might have never joined Palutena's Army. During the Skyworld incident after the Lightning Chariot is earned, Viridi admits that Arlon's selfish pride kept him from telling the truth. *Chaos Kin is based on Chaos, the first primordial god in Greek Mythology, since both of them share similarities like only having one eye. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies